


Where Did the Party Go

by BumiBuzz



Series: Two's a Bore, Three's a Party [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Niall likes to suck dick more than he lets on, Nourry - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is my OT3 right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumiBuzz/pseuds/BumiBuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> "He’s always been attracted to Harry, but Niall is certainly new. If you want to get specified his interest for the boy was probably sparked during a drunken confession when he admitted to being quite fond of the idea of a dick down his throat, preferably a big one."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> Or the one where Louis watches Niall give Harry a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did the Party Go

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle is from a Fall Out Boy song. We all need some nourry in our life, so this happened. Tell me if there's any mistakes.
> 
> First time writing a form of smut awwwww yeaaaaah

Louis doesn’t bother knocking when he shows up at Harry’s hotel room, just content to curl up with him in bed because he can’t find Niall, Sophia is over so Liam’s out the picture and Zayn, the horny bastard, is probably having phone sex with Perrie right now.

He decides that it would be funny to scare the absolute shit out of Harry and creeps around his hotel room, poking his head in each room until he reaches his bedroom, guessing he’ll be in there. The doors cracked a bit and he takes a peak through to pinpoint where his lanky-limbed friend is.

He sputters a bit and pulls his eye away from the crack before pressing it back again, gnawing on his bottom lip as he does so.

Harry’s sitting against the headboard of the bed with Niall straddling him and his arms circling the Irishman’s small waist. Niall’s got his hands fisting Harry’s shirt as they kiss sloppily. Their tongues obscenely twist and tangle with each other before Harry’s hands drop down from Niall’s waist to his perky bum, squeezing and provoking an airy moan from him. The sound goes straight to Louis crouch and he adjusts himself in his pants as a wave of shame washes over him for getting bothered by that.

He can’t decide if he should just leave and go back to his room or wait around and watch them go at it. It doesn't seem like they’re planning on stopping anytime soon and, well, maybe Louis’ got a thing for Harry.

And Niall.

He’s always been attracted to Harry, but Niall is certainly new. If you want to get specified his interest for the boy was probably sparked during a drunken confession when he admitted to being quite fond of the idea of a dick down his throat, preferably a big one.

So you really can’t blame him when he lets out a near silent moan of his own when five words leave Niall’s mouth;

“I wanna such your cock.” Harry nods, his lips parted with a dazed look on his face. Niall crawls down his body until his face is level with the bulge in Harry’s pants, kissing it lightly before beginning to fumble with the zipper. He unzips his pants and pulls it down to mid-thigh, revealing the tight black boxers he’s got on. He palms at him through them before Harry grows impatient.

“Don’t fucking tease,” he huffs out. Louis throws all sense out the window and pushes his hand down his pants, groaning.

Niall leans in and kisses the head, keeping eye contact with Harry. “Sorry, Hazza.”

He takes the tip into his mouth before sinking down and makes a content sound in the back of his throat once he’s taken as much as he can. Harry lets out a airy chuckle that’s cut off by a moan. “Ah, babe, you like it when I full your mouth up with my cock don’t you?”

Niall hums in response before bobbing up and down, hand on the part he can’t get into his mouth. With his other hand he begins palming himself through his pants. Louis moves his hand in time with Niall’s mouth going up and down Harry’s shaft, precome slipping out tip and he hopes with all the power in the heart that the stain it’s going to leave in the front of his pants isn’t going to be too obvious.

“You look so pretty with your mouth around my cock, all stretched out. Do you like my cock, babe?”

Niall pulls off, a mischievous look in his eye. “Yeah, yeah, I love it. Want you to come in my mouth ‘cause you taste so good.” Harry groans loudly and throws his head back once again.

The next minutes passes in a blur for Louis, Harry’s soft chants of Niall’s name egging on both of the boys. Louis comes in his pants with a soft grunt and grimaces as he pulls his hand out, he’ll have to touch some doorknobs with that hand. Harry follows after, his back arching off the bed as he comes into Niall’s mouth. Niall swallows as much as he can, some of it dribbling down his chin. He kicks off his pants and discards his shirt as he climbs back up the bed to tuck himself into Harry’s side. Said boy has slid down so that he’s on his back. He throws his arm over Niall’s shoulder and brings him closer, if possible, and kisses the top of his head.

“Do you want me to..?”

“No,” Niall says, blushing a bit. “It’s already been taken care of.” Harry groans before laughing slightly.

“That’s really hot, Ni.” Niall just laughs before his eyes dart over to the door. Louis goes still as a smirk takes over Niall’s face.

“I hope you enjoyed the show, Lou.”


End file.
